Slipped Away
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie and Mac's point of view on the death of Georgie. Companion piece to Weep Not For


**Slipped Away**

**A/N:I wanted to write a oneshot companion story to Weep Not For. It is Maxie's and Mac's point of view this time. After I post this I'll post the next chapters to Lives Entwined and Fairy Angel and The Jackal(where Georgie is alive and well) Oh and aren't the GH writers stupid? They are killing off part of the shows history. (Alan,Emily,Georgie) **

Maxie Jones lay on her hands and knees on the ground that was lightly covered in a blanket of pure white snow. Tears fell down her red cheeks and her short,blond locks clung to her wet face. Her gaze fell on her nineteen year old sister who lay helpless on the stone steps of the park. She couldn't believe that her baby sister...was gone. And the last words Maxie had said to the young woman had been mean and hateful. She never even got the chance to apologize. How was she going to live without her sister? Her sister was the only one who truly believed in her and tried to understand her. Sure she had Mac and she loved him,but it wasn't the same. Who would be there to give her advice and to listen to her problems?

She watched as Spinelli was led to the empty park bench by Harper and Cruz and watched as Mac sat on his knees beside Georgie. Maxie gripped her blond strands in her hands and began to shriek and cry harder. She had had the perfect night planned. A real date with her boyfriend Cooper Barrett,without interruptions or anyone else around with candles and a jacuzzi. Cooper hadn't shown up but Lucky had and he had given her the devastating news.

She choked on her tears as she watched the paramedics began to place her sister in the bodybag. She shrugged off the jacket Lucky had place on her and ran to her sister. "No!" She shouted at the paramedics when they where about to zip up the bag,she threw her arms over her sister and just clung to her. She rested her head on her sister's chest and sobbed louder. Mac quickly put his arms around her,pulling her away so the paramedics could do their job. She saw Spinelli still sitting on the bench with his hands shaking. She saw that he had been crying just as much as she had. As her father ushered her torwards the ambulance,she saw Spinelli stand up slowly,face red from the cold and eyes puffy from crying,and begin talking with Harper and Cruz. Then being led by Mac,she stepped into the ambulance,shutting off all the noise. Her mind rambled with memories of her sister and the last words she had spoken to her. "_**Your jealous. First Dillion dumps you and now you can't even get a loser like Spinelli to notice you."**_ She still couldn't believe she had said that! She wished it was her the Text Message Killer had strangled. Not her sister. She had destroyed so many lives with her lies and bitterness and inside she didn't even like herself at the moment. She had cheated on Coop with a guy she hadn't even liked all that much just to hurt LuLu Spencer,a girl who had hurt Georgie by sleeping with Dillion.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at Mac. His own eyes where filled with tears and his eyes held sadness. The laughter his face usually held wasn't there and Maxie found her heart break even more,for the man who had loved and been like a father AND mother to her and Georgie while their own parents couldn't be bothered with them. With a sob she buried her head in his shoulder,arms wrapping around his neck as her throat ached from all the sobbing she was doing.

Mac put an arm arm around the young woman he considered a daughter and ran the other hand over her short,tangled hair. Inside his heart was screaming for the daughter he had just lost and screaming at himself for not being able to save her. That beautiful girl who loved books and family,who cared for her friends,and who was there when everyone needed advice. He didn't know why this bastard was after his little girls,but he'd make sure whoever killed Georgie would pay for what they had done. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought. Who was the killer and what had Georgie done to make him or her want her dead? She hadn't even got a good look at them. She had said so herself

Maxie had finally quieted down and Mac looked down at his shoulder to see that her eyes where closed in sleep. It had been a long,difficult night and Mac found that he could not bear to awaken her. She could deal with things in the morning.


End file.
